


Searching for the staff

by Antjex3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antjex3/pseuds/Antjex3
Summary: When a threat is made to expose the wizarding world, Hermione needs to save the world again. Art and History will guide their way through treacherous castles and forgotten ruines.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 11





	1. The threat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Crown, Covered in Glitter and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043428) by [MissELY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY). 



> I read There's a Crown, Covered in Glitter and Gold by MissELY (If you haven't read it, you are missing out!). It made me want to write something historical/adventure like. Hope you like it!

Bill rushed down the hallway. His robes billowed behind him as he made his way towards one of the largest meeting room there were in Gringotts. Bill had the missive crumpled in his hand. His adrenaline was spiking. It had been awhile since he had been this on edge. Ragnok the Third, the Chief of the Goblins, wasn’t one that liked to be kept waiting. He arrived at the meeting room and softly knocked on the door. He felt wards go down before he heard a rumbling ‘Enter’ from the other side of the door.

Bill opened the door and bowed towards Ragnok. “You summoned me Sir?”

Ragnok chuckled. “Yes I did Mister Weasley please take a seat.”

Bill made his way towards the table Ragnok was seated at, shifting through his papers. “I need you to pick one other curse breaker to be a part of the next mission I have for you. It will be a mission close to home but not the less very dangerous. Best not pick someone with a family as this will be a non-stop project.” Ragnok saw that Bill wanted to point out his own budding family with a toddler and a second one on the way. “Madame Delacour-Weasley is already briefed about the situation and understands that you will be unavailable for her for most of next week. You need to decide quickly because after our little conversation, we are expected in for a debriefing. Who do you choose?”

Bill took some time to think about the ones he had at the Brittan branch right now, someone who didn’t have another assignment to finish or the ones who were single. “I pick Theo Nott sir. He is one of the younger ones but he is still unattached, has a good head on his shoulders and he got some high praises from the Italian and Egyptian branches.”

Ragnok nodded his head and summoned a goblin guard that was waiting for him in the corner of the room. “Take this to young Mister Nott, Sharpfang. Make sure that he hurries.”

Ragnok leaned back and observed Bill. “I chose you Mister Weasley because you have a positive history with one of the people that the Ministry already put on this mission so I hope I’m not wrong putting my faith in you.”

“I won’t let you down sir.” Bill softly said, their conversation died down as there was a knocking on the door. Theo Nott made his way into the room and bowed before Ragnok. “Sir.”

Ragnok nodded to him and stood up from his chair. “Gentleman follow me. The rest of the research team is gathered in here.”

Ragnok opened the door and Bill looked shocked. “Hermione?”

Hermione Granger turned around and softly smiled at Bill. “Hello Bill. How are you?”

Bill stormed towards her and hugged her fiercely. “I’m glad to see you again. The letters you and Fleur exchanged were fun but I’m so glad to finally see you again. You’ll have to fill me in about your adventures. How’s Harry?”

Hermione laughed. “Harry is fine. He and Daphne are expecting their first child in a few months’ time. I’m back for now.”

Ragnok cleared his throat. “Ladies and Gentlemen, let’s get this debriefing on the road shall we? Miss Granger if you please?”

Hermione nodded her head. “Late this afternoon, there was a threat sent to the Ministry of Magic. Normally the Ministry would have dealt with this in a swiftly manor, but with this threat Minister Shacklebolt found it better to react on this threat. I’ve gotten permission of the Minister himself to show his memory of this afternoon.”

Hermione tapped the little vail and poured the memory into the pensieve. She tapped the side of the pensieve twice and a projection started.

_Kingsley opened a brown paper package. There was a letter in the box, as he lifted the letter out of the box, he jumped back. There in the box looking up at him was a single eye. Not one of the magical ones that could be made in the wizarding world no a human eye. He slowly opened the letter and began to read._

_‘To the Minister of Magic of Brittan,_

_Too long I have been ignored. Too long I have been told not to waste anyone’s time. Now I can’t be ignored anymore. Liked the little piece of ‘eye-candy’ I sent you._

_Now that I have you attention, I want you to start a mission with your finest people to search for Merlin’s staff. My father has told me legends and stories that made my ears tingle and my eyes brighten. My father has been made fun of for being a nutter believing in the power of such an artefact. I will avenge him and the Wizarding World will know that my father was right._

_Now you will ask yourself why you should give in to these demands, why not let this ‘nutter’ as you will probably have dubbed me by now just live in his fantasy world, I’ll tell you what I’m capable off._

_There will be a body every day you don’t come forth with Merlin’s staff. You will get send a piece every day or maybe even a memory of me killing them. Do you want to have that many murders on you minister? But maybe the bigger threat will be if the Merlin’s staff isn’t found after a week, I will expose the Wizarding world to the public. Not just England but the world._

_Think about it Shacklebolt, not even your boy wonder Potter is able to get you out of this now.’_

_Kingsley closed the letter and the memory faded away._

“The Minister has tasked me to search for Merlin’s staff. It’s of the utmost importance that we need to find him as quickly as possible.” Hermione said.

Bill looked a little pale. “Do they even know who the eye belongs to?”

Hermione solemnly nodded. “The eye was from a Madame Elisa Rosier. The coroner already examined the eye. It has been removed two hours before the eye was send to the Minister’s office. He also determined that Elisa’s eye had been removed while she was still alive. Chief Ragnok, It may be prudent that another magical historian is on site to help with the legends. Maybe someone who knows more about the older versions of Merlin’s fabled staff.” Hermione looked towards the Goblin as he nodded his head.

“I know it’s already quiet late but Madame Rosier will not be alive for many more hours. I hope that we can get a head start on this now that we know what we’re looking for. I’ve already started a possible list of sites we need to visit to determine the right hiding place.”

“Miss Granger.” Hermione looked up as Ragnok spoke. “Is the threat of exposing the wizarding world all over the world, a believable threat?”

Hermione bit her lower lip. “ A few years ago I would have scoffed and said that exposure could have been contained to the United Kingdom but right now if the person who made this threat know enough about the internet it will be over the entire world, within seconds.”

Ragnok nodded her head and summoned Sharpfang again, a few mumbled words were exchanged before Sharpfang made his way out of the room. “Ask and you shall receive Miss Granger.”

Hermione nodded her head in thanks and went over the list with Theo and Bill. After a short while there was a knock on the door and Malfoy sauntered in. “Good evening Chief Ragnok, you sent for me.”

Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes. ‘This was going to be a long week’.


	2. Mysterious theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Kudos and reviews are always appreciated. Hope I can upload quite regularly but this story isn't prewritten so it can take a little longer between chapters.

Hermione put her hair up in a bun and swished her wand, a whiteboard appearing behind her. “I guess the team is complete now. The minister has asked to work out what is known about the staff and wants us to find it.”

“And then what? Give it to a deranged person?” Malfoy drawled.

“No. He wants to set up a trap to lure out the culprit, I’ve told him it was a bad idea but it’s not like he listened.” Hermione huffed.

“Why do you think it’s a bad idea?” Theo interrupted her.

“Because someone who is capable of coming up with a fool proof plan to get the eyeball in the ministry, who’s wards are almost as strong as the ones on Gringotts has to have a good understanding of charms and runes. That their father, whoever it may be, knows so much about the staff of Merlin makes him probably a historian or just someone that is well-read. The knowledge of the muggle world and methods to spread news very quickly points the finger towards someone who is half blood or even a very angry pureblood. I think we can rule out muggleborns for now. It has to be someone that’s sadistic enough to try and pick out someone’s eye while that person’s still alive. They also need to be clever enough to hide it from friends and co-workers. So I think that trying to trap them with something as trivial as just dangling the staff in front of their face isn’t going to work.”

Theo nodded as Hermione turned towards the board and picked up one of the markers. “I think we need to establish what we know about the legend and the possible sightings. Malfoy, what do you have?” Hermione looked at him, waiting for him to respond.

“The legend of the staff is that the staff was Merlin’s last work. It’s said that Merlin never used the staff for himself but when he lay dying that he transferred his powers into the gemstone he placed on top of his staff.” Malfoy pointed his wand towards the board and a sketch turned up on the board. “The gemstone is rumoured to be a mixture of black tourmaline and normal tourmaline, strengthened with Citrine and Aragonite. When asked geologists from the muggle and the wizarding world, they laughed until they coughed and they would splutter that it couldn’t be. The mixture of those types of gemstones can’t be possible according to them. The staff is made out of apple wood. Probably the older legends even suggest Elder wood was mixed in, a lot like the elder wand but I think that’s hogwash.”

Hermione wrote next to the wand and scribbled a few notes. “Any sightings or even a starting point?”

Draco flipped through his book. “I’ve studied the legends as a part of my mastery and I have to say that the only clue we have at the moment is an old-Dutch piece of parchment that points towards Belgium as a starting point.”

“Really?” Hermione looked a bit shocked. “I would have thought that the starting point would be around Stonehenge.”

Malfoy laughed. “I think a lot of people think that but we have to remember that even though it’s Merlin’s staff, he is not the one that hid it. One of his apprentices was a wizard from Belgium. In fact I think the family of the wizard apprentice became nobility and still have their own castle to this day. I think it’s worth checking out I mean. The text mentions a pathway between flowers and angels. Probably something in the garden or something?”

“Or paintings?” Theo piped up.

Hermione looked at him. “Paintings are more likely to already have been cleared out of the castle by the Nazi’s in the second world war but probably property would have been destroyed too so it’s worth checking out. Is there anything else?”

“The next passage is fishy at best. It says to hide between the stars and wish upon the death.” Malfoy followed the sentence with his finger. “There is a piece I haven’t already translated.”

“Ok Lets hear it.”

“Den Vrouwen der aarde leidden den uitverkorenen naar den heiligen steen.” Malfoy read aloud.

“Ok let’s break it down. The woman is the first thing and she’s leading us somewhere. Probably a place or something?” Hermione said.

Malfoy looked impressed. “Yeah. The women of the earth will lead the chosen ones to the holy stone. How did you do it that quick?”

“Old Dutch isn’t really that uncommon when dealing with old documents. Plus the previous sentences are almost the same thing. They are pointing towards something. Like the pathway between the flowers and angels, hiding between the stars and death and then just woman will guide us. In Merlin’s time witches or well women in general were worshipped. Guinevere was a smart and gentle queen before history decided to make her a whore and the one that killed Arthur. Morgana the same. Morgana was Merlin’s life partner because he was a lot older then she was by almost 20 years but she was a devoted wife to Merlin, helping him explore the limits of magic. And now…”

“And now she’s seen as an evil witch who killed Merlin and let him die.” Bill ended Hermione’s sentence.

“I think that’s why Women are so important in the rhymes and the riddles. They bring life and keep life.” Hermione concluded. “So I’ll try and get us a portkey to Belgium as quickly as possible.” Hermione was interrupted by a tapping on the door. A goblin warrior made his way into the room and gave Hermione a letter and a vail before exciting the room again.

Hermione slowly opened the letter and cleared her throat. “The killer has already killed Madame Rosier. Kingsley sends the memory he got with it. The aurors are already trying to figure it out. Madame Rosier’s body was found outside the Ministry under anti-muggle wards. Harry is on his way over to help set up a timeline.”

“Potter’s back?” Theo asked.

Hermione nodded her head. “The ICW loaned us to Kingsley for this case. We got sent over with a special international portkey. Daphne is staying with her parents at the moment and Harry was prepared to be the liaison during the week.”

“Are you two back for good?” Bill asked, still feeling bad over what happened.

“I don’t know Bill. The case with Ginny, Ron and your mother potioning us isn’t over. The Wizengamot has been dragging its feet to start the trails. Until justice is done for me and Harry, I don’t think I can stay on British soil for long. But Kingsley needed me so here I am. Let’s watch the memory shall we?” Hermione said, effectively shutting down any more questions. Before anyone could comment Hermione already poured out the memory in the pensieve and tapped it twice.

_Madame Rosier was sitting there with a cloth pressed to her eye, dried blood streaking her cheek. “What are you going to do to me you bastard?” She screamed. Her breathing was shallow and quick before she could say more, there was a maniacal laugh sounding from behind the point of view of the pensieve._

“Oh my god. That sick son of a bitch.” Hermione said.

_A voice that sounded wrong responded. “I told you what I would do and sadly you are the first to die. I never liked old people. They set me on edge with their smiles and nods and their ‘better than you’ attitude. Like Dumbledore, all smiles but stabs you in the back unless you are Wonderboy Potter of course.”_

“Write down what we can see and hear.” Bill said softly to Theo. “It’ll help the aurors know where she was held. In case there are others.”

_“I plan on making you scream Madame Rosier. Scream like the pureblood pig you are.” He didn’t advance at her with his wand but with a knife. Rosier’s screams reverberated around the room as he was slowly stabbing her to death._

_“Dear Minister, I will address the urgency of the mission again. I want the staff at the end of the week or people will get hurt and not even Potter and Granger can stop it. Well Granger is probably watching this right now. Hello Hermione, glad to see you are back. What do you think of this little let’s call it a treasure hunt. Hope you deliver Granger, you always knew how to in school.”_

_Madame Rosier was levitated and a kaleidoscope of colours blurred the view until they were standing right outside the Ministry. Wards were set in place before the memory slowly fizzled out._

Harry burst into the room, making his way towards Hermione. “You saw?” Hermione nodded. “I’ve already requested Kingsley to be added to your team, to protect you.” Hermione tried to object. “No not happening Hermione. I’m coming I know you can fend for yourself but this man is crazy. I have a few theories, Terry and Michael are already working on profiling and they don’t need me here at the moment.”

Hermione nodded. “I need to get a portkey to Belgium.”

Harry looked at the rest of their little group and nodded to each of the men. “I’ll ask Ragnok if we can floo into the Belgian branch.” Harry turned around and stalked out of the room.

“Okay you heard him, pack up.” Hermione swished her wand and everything packed up neatly, flying towards her little beaded bag. “We will work on the riddles a little more and we’ll get some food when we’re in Belgium.”

“Do you have any idea where in Belgium we need to be?” Theo asked, looking from Draco to Hermione.

“Westerlo a little village in the northern part of the country. The apprentice that handled the staff was called ‘Den Merodchen’, which turned into ‘De Merode’ they have a castle and familial burial ground there. That will be the starting point.”

Hermione nodded before Harry was back, guiding them through to the main floo room. Hermione stepped into the fire and was whisked away to Belgium.


	3. Ghostly acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

As the group made their way through the floo to Belgium, Bill was held back by Theo and Draco. “What was that about Weasley?” Draco asked, Theo looked between Draco and Bill.

“None of your business Malfoy.” Bill shook his arm out of Draco’s grip.

“Oh no I think it is. This team is trying to prevent the exposure of the wizarding world. We need to work together as best as we can and how much I like to antagonize Granger, I don’t want to upset her so this mission fails so spill.”

Bill sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. “My family is the reason Harry and Hermione left Brittan.”

Theo looked shocked. “What?”

“Ron, Ginny and my mother tried to potion both of them with loyalty potions and love potions when they didn’t become a couple right after the war. Ginny wanted to become Lady Potter and Harry was drifting away towards the others. Daphne had already caught his eye. And well Ron, Ron wanted to have someone that would earn money for him so he didn’t need to work and who better than the brightest witch of your generation. Ron had heard that during your eight year Hermione was friendly with you two and they gave her repulsion draughts.”

“And what happened with them?” Draco asked, his fists clenched with rage.

“They are at home, still free. The Wizengamot is dragging their feet trying to sentence them because Hermione and Harry aren’t pureblood. That’s why after this week, Harry and Hermione probably will disappear again. Hermione is friendly enough with me and Fleur, even helping Fleur when she was pregnant but until the Wizengamot finally declares them dangerous, Harry and Hermione won’t move back.” Bill said before he left the two Slytherins to their thoughts.

Hermione was softly talking to Harry. “I think Kingsley is making a mistake by dangling the staff in front of him. I mean look at what he did to Madame Rosier.”

Harry softly rubbed her back. “I have told him that he needed to have a backup plan. Daphne said to keep an eye on you, we didn’t want the godmother of our little girl to be injured.”

Hermione gasped. “Oh Harry.” She hugged Harry close. “You’re having a little princess.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah she’ll have me wrapped around her little finger from the moment she’s born just like her mother has me wrapped around her finger.”

“I’ll ask for a portkey to get us to Westerlo and we’ll get some food there.” Harry said before he let go of Hermione and tried to find the Goblin in charge.

Malfoy walked up to Hermione. “We should maybe think about the riddles some more?” He said softly, smiling at her. Hermione felt a bit uncertain but nodded her head eventually. “I think we need to move this evening, especially for the part in between the stars.”

“It may not be actual stars Draco uhm Malfoy. It can be something else.” Hermione blushed, cursing herself for the slip of the tongue.

“You can call me Draco if you want Granger.” Draco said.

“No I’ll stick to Malfoy for now thank you.” She turned away from Draco as Harry made his way back into the room holding a walking stick.

“Everybody ready?” Harry asked as the rest put their hand on the walking stick. They nodded and Harry tapped the handle. The hooking sensation behind the navel was something Hermione just couldn’t get used to, no matter how many times she had experienced it.

They landed on a field next to the castle grounds. Harry was already putting up the magical tent, as Hermione adjusted to the feeling of standing upright again. The castle was completely dark, the tour guide already gone for the day. Night was falling and Hermione started to get antsy. “Ok let’s go and check out the castle. Maybe we’ll be able to break the code on the first riddle?” Hermione said as she moved towards the castle. A few unlocking spells helped them get in. Hermione had disabled the alarm and they toured the castle.

“Ok Malfoy, what was the first riddle again?” Harry asked.

“The riddle mentions a pathway between flowers and angels. I mean it can be statues or maybe even paintings.” Draco said as they made their way into one of the larger ballrooms in the castle.

“And you’re sure it’s angels and not ghosts?” Theo asked casually.

“Pretty positive why?” Draco said, looking at the text.

“Because there is a ghost floating right in front of us at the other side of the ballroom.” Theo said before pointing towards a ghost that looked like a medieval princess.

“Hello My Lady.” Harry said, the ghost looking up, looking very startled. She shook her head and looked at Hermione. Harry tried again and the ghost repeated her head shaking. And pointed at Hermione this time. Hermione took a step forward but Harry placed his hand on her arm. Hermione took a few steps forward and curtsied for the ghost.

“Hello My Lady. My name’s Hermione and these are my colleagues. We are sorry for trespassing.”

The ghost nodded and spoke softly. “Good evening Lady Hermione. I can guess what you came here for and I will disappoint you. This is not the place to find what you’re searching for.”

Hermione looked doubtful. “But we can find more proof and a possible hide out of what we search?”

The ghost chuckled. “My lady, I was right to talk to you. Most of the ones that wanted to find the staff dismissed me as a source of information. Some even couldn’t see me.”

Hermione smiled. “I think it would be hard for muggles to see ghosts.”

The ghost smiled. “Yeah but they wouldn’t be able to find the staff even if it was their heart’s desire.” The ghost slowly floated away.

“My lady please wait. Will you tell us about yourself?” Hermione asked.

The ghost floated to the other room. “I will show you.”


End file.
